Changes Lead Us To New Things
by xoxobabe
Summary: Sisters, Shauna and Taylor, move to San Francisco after their father is put in jail and their mother leaves them. There they have to go through changes: new city, new friends, and new jobs. They also meet Wyatt and Chris.
1. Character Profiles

Profiles:

Nicholas Scott Dean:

Birthday: July 12, 1979 (Age: 27)

Looks: Ian Somerhalder

Nicknames: Nick

Tattoos: None

Piercings: None

Justin Nathan Dean:

Birthday: January 24, 1981 (Age: 25)

Looks: Shaun Sipos

Nicknames: Jay

Tattoos: None

Piercings: None

Shauna Danielle Dean:

Birthday: September 21, 1982 (Age: 24)

Looks: Jenna Dewan

Nicknames: Shaun, Dani (from her middle name)

Tattoos: a black design on her right arm closer to her elbow

Piercings: Two in her each of her ears, one in her nose

Taylor Brooklyn Dean:

Birthday: December 18, 1985 (Age: 21)

Looks: Sarah Mason

Nicknames: Tay, Brooke(from her middle name, mostly by friends)

Tattoos: a black design on her left hip(half can be seen when worn with low jeans or bathing suit) and a red heart on her inner left arm with black design around it (the first one at the top on the website)

Piercings: Two in each of her ears, one other on her left ear above the other two, one in her ear cartilage, and a belly ring

I do have links if you want to see what the tattoos look like. If someone knows how to get the links to work on here then I will post them.


	2. Chapter 1:New Life

Chapter One: New Life

"Are you almost done packing your stuff yet Taylor? We have to load up the truck still." asked Shauna Dean who was in the kitchen with her brothers, Justin and Nick.

"Yeah." yelled Taylor in reply to her older sisters question.

"Why are you guys moving anyway? Just because dad is in jail and mom left her doesn't mean you have to move her away just because you were going to. " argued Nick.

"I talked to her about it already and she wanted to come with me. It was her choice. She is old enough to make her own choices, I mean she is twenty-one. And I am old enough to take care of her." Shauna shot back in reply. "You're not going to change her mind this late okay.? Now, will you please help me load Taylor's stuff? Justin, you're helping me okay? It will really help me out."

"Sure." Nick got up and went into Taylor's old room to help load up the truck while Justin went to help Shauna in her room. After three hours and everything was loaded, everyone was in the living room watching a movie before Shauna and Taylor had to get on the road to drive to San Francisco. After Miami Vice was over, Taylor and Shauna started to get ready to leave.

"So you will start driving tomorrow night after work right?" asked Shauna as she stepped outside and got into her 2004 suburban.

"Yeah. Which means we will be there the day after tomorrow. Be safe you guys." Nick told his two sisters.

"We will. Stop worrying Nick." replied Taylor with a roll of her eyes. She put on the radio and realizing nothing good was worth listening to, put on one of her cds that she kept in a box in the back seat, along with other stuff that they would need once they got there, such as their blankets, pillows, makeup, and some clothes, etc. PINK'S latest cd was playing: the song U + Ur Hand.

"Well we better go. We'll call when we get there. It should be later on tonight. Possibly nine? Depending if we stop anywhere for anything. And please don't forget about driving our stuff okay? Because that would really suck." Shauna told Justin and Nick playfully. She started to pull out of the driveway and turned the volume of the stereo louder.

Shauna and Taylor took turns driving when the current driver got tired. After three hours of being on the road, Taylor was driving while Shauna was sleeping in the passengers seat. Shane slipped her Scorpions cd into the slot and put on No One Like You, only not loud enough to wake her sister up. In the middle of the song, however, Shauna woke up.

Taylor looked over at Shauna. "So tell me about the apartment."

"It's got two bedrooms, living room, kitchen and a bathroom." explained Shauna. "It's on the sixth floor. Room number 24. Anything else you want to know?"

"Not really. I didn't really care about the apartment. Only that it has two bedrooms at least. I'm just really bored. You can only listen to music for so long before you get tired of it." Taylor told Shauna. "How much longer do we have till we get there anyway?" asked Taylor as she passed into another lane.

"Umm…" Shauna looked around as to where they were. "About two hours or less maybe. Not sure exactly."

"Unless you want to give me directions once we get there, do you want to drive since I don't know where I'm going exactly?" asked Taylor as she quickly glanced in her rearview mirror and then at Shauna.

"You're not tired of driving yet?" asked Shauna in disbelief since she had been driving for two hours already.

"Not really. I've been on a road trip before with my friends. I did most of the driving so I guess I got used to it." explained Taylor.

"Well if you feel like driving once we get there you can. If not I'll drive." A few moments had passed. "I'll drive once we get there I guess.

The two hours passed quickly. Taylor pulled into a parking lot so they could switch places. Once they were back on the road again, Shauna drove to the apartment that would be their home for however many years were to come.


	3. Chapter 2: The Neighbors

Chapter Two: The Neighbors

Taylor got out of the car and shut the door. She opened the back door and grabbed one of her boxes. "We're going to have to make two trips Shaun."

"I know. We'll just come down here together. It's late and neither of us should be out here alone. With two of us out here it's a little better." Shauna grabbed a box and shut the door with her foot. They opened the front doors and walked into the building. They started to go towards the elevator.

"Wait. I have an idea," said Taylor almost making Shauna jump from surprise since it was very quiet in the apartment building. "Leave the stuff here and come back out with me. We'll get the pillows and blankets and then we could carry everything to the elevator and then get in. One of us could hold the door open so that the doors don't close on us."

"Umm okay. I guess that would work." They went outside, got the rest of their stuff and then went back into the building and up the elevator onto their floor.

Shauna took out a set of keys from her purse after putting her stuff down in front of the door. "Here we go." She inserted the key into the hole, turned it and then opened the door. She took out the key, and put it back into her pocket. She then put the box, pillows, and blanket inside the apartment. Taylor did the same. She shut and locked the door behind her.

"Looks pretty nice." said Taylor looking around. "So are we going to be sleeping on the floor?"

"Yeah. Just for a couple of nights. Until Justin and Nick drive the moving truck here with our furniture and mattresses. We could do it for a couple of nights. It shouldn't be a problem since we've done it before."

"Yeah I guess." Taylor went to her box and pulled out a volleyball.

"Why did you bring that?"

"Why do you think I brought it? To play?" said Taylor.

"I know what its for Tay but why since you can't exactly play."

"We can." said Taylor. "Stand over there by the window. I'll stay here by the counter." She served the ball and they played for about twenty minutes. Taylor missed the ball and heard the sound of glass shattering.

"Great. Here for not even an hour and we already break something. We don't even have anything here to clean it up with." said Shauna sounding upset that she would now have to clean up glass.

"Why would someone leave a glass vase here anyway?" questioned Taylor obviously thinking the people living here before them were weird to leave one behind especially if it were out in the open.

"Can you go next door or across the hall and ask if someone has a dustpan and a broom. And a garbage bag since we didn't bring that either? Didn't think we'd need it until Jay and Nick got here." asked Shauna as she was looking for something to clean the broken glass with.

"Sure. Oh. While I'm doing that you have to call them. We forgot. Hopefully they aren't worried." said Taylor as she opened the front door and closed it. She went across the hall to room 26 and knocked. She waited a few moments and then went to knock on another door since no one was answering. As she went to knock on the other the door, room 26 opened. A man came out and looked at her.

"Hey. Was it you that just knocked?"

"Yeah." replied Taylor as she walked towards him. "Umm I was just wondering if you had a dustpan, a broom and a garbage bag that we could borrow?"

"Yes. We do. Let me get you everything. You just moved here didn't you? Room 24?"

"Yeah. Just got here about a half hour ago."

"Okay. Well you can go on back into your place and I'll be right there."

"Thanks. You can just go right in. You don't have to knock." said Taylor walking into her apartment.

Shauna looked up at her. "Well?"

"A guy from across the hall is coming with the stuff." Just as Taylor was saying this, the man came into the apartment.

"Hey. I got cleaning equipment you needed," said the man as he came closer to Taylor. As he got there he noticed another woman who was bent down on the floor, closer to the broken glass. "Hi. I didn't realize there was another person living here. I just heard it was one."

Shauna got up. "Yeah. It was supposed to be. But I took my sister with me. I'm Shauna. This is Taylor."

Taylor just smiled at him.

"Wyatt." He turned his attention back to the mess after giving his name. "Since its broken glass, I'll clean it up for you. I don't want you women getting cut. It could hurt a lot." Wyatt started to clean everything up before they could protest him. Soon he was finished.

Taylor went over to sit on the floor. She got out her phone and called her brothers since she didn't think Shauna had done so.

"Thanks. You really didn't have to clean that up. We could've done that." thanked Shauna.

"It's fine really." smiled Wyatt. "If you need anything else, just let me know. When is all your stuff coming in?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Really? What are you guys planning on doing for breakfast, lunch, dinner and snacks if you eat snacks during the day that is." laughed Wyatt.

"We'll probably go out for food. You know takeout."

"Why don't you come by our place for breakfast and dinner. That way you could have at least two healthy meals out of three." suggested Wyatt.

"I can't have you do dinner and breakfast for us."

"Then just breakfast. Get a good meal before you do things tomorrow."

Shauna waited a few moments before giving him an answer, "I guess we could. I just don't want to be any trouble for you."

"It's okay. My brother could help me out."

"Okay. Fine. What time?"

"Around nine I suppose."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye." Wyatt started to walk out the door. "Oh and by the way if you need anything tonight, just let me know. Here's my cell number." said Wyatt as he wrote down his number on a piece of paper. He then handed it to her.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

Wyatt just nodded and shut the door. Taylor went to lock it. "That guy is pretty hot. Seems to like you."

Shauna looked over at Taylor. "He's just being nice okay. Not every time does somebody help me mean that they like me. Now lets go to bed. We have to get up early." Shauna went to get her pillows and blanket and set it up on the floor.

"It's only breakfast. All we got to do is shower, get dressed and I believe that is it. No cleaning or anything. It's only ten. I'm going to bed later." argued Taylor.

"What are you going to do? I know you brought your laptop but do you have any DVDs to watch?" asked Shauna.

"Yes. I did actually. Only a few though. Let's see." said Taylor walking towards her box. "I have Scary Movie, Torque, Urban Legend, Amityville Horror, The Omen, and S.W.A.T. just to name a few that I have." said Taylor walking over to Shauna with the DVDs in one hand and her laptop in the other.

"Let's watch Torque."

Taylor looked over at Shauna and then put her laptop down. "I thought you were going to sleep. You know, get up nice and early?" Taylor replied playfully.

"That's only because I thought we had nothing to do. Sleep just makes the night go faster. Now put it in."

Taylor put the DVD in and loaded up the computer, and opened the DVD program when it was ready. When it was over they went to sleep.

A/N: At first I wasn't going to put magic in this story but then while reviewing this chapter, I have decided good things that I can make from it.


End file.
